Minecraft: Survival Games
by MCJack
Summary: Jack and his friends join The Survival Games! Who will win? Contains parts taken from The Hive and MC-Legends servers. Here are the ips if you wanna check them out: Hive: .eu Forgot the other one O.O Look it up , lazy bones.


**Minecraft: MC-Legends Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or he MC-Legends server. Niether do the characters in this story belong to me. They are modelled on existing players I have met within MC-Legends. The main character , MC_Jack , is based on me. (Obviously)**

People say that , to win the Minecraft Hunger Games , you must bear down on your opponents with brute strength and skill. Others say you must be smart and stay out of everyone's way. And some even say that you should campaign to destroy the Hunger Games I took this option, though not straight away. This is the story of how that happened.

I run around the MC-Legends Survival Games Lobby. A constant stream of chat is flowing through my chat bar.

"**1.5 Minutes until Teleportation"**

The announcement pops up on my screen. Then , the map choices are displayed.

**Villa**

**Lotus**

**AnimalVillage**

**Woods**

**City**

**Town Square**

I think Woods is good. I type

"/vote 4"

"**You have voted! Your map now has (2) votes."**

Hmm. Someone likes Woods too , for perhaps similar reasons. Lots of places to hide , and plenty of bonus chests. The chat bar is being updated every time someone types a message. It is full of players telling other player to "vote 3" or "vote 6" or whatever. I ignored it and hoped City would get the most votes.

"**Voting has ended! Woods has won! Commencing teleportation in 10 seconds!"**

I sigh in relief. People are moaning and groaning in despair that their map didn't get voted for. Then , the teleportation commences.

I find myself in a forest biome , in a clearing. I am standing on my plate. The plates are spread out around the centre of the clearing. In the centre , there stands the 'Cornocupia' , the place where all the weapons and food are stored in chests , waiting for players to grab them once the game starts. Everyone is standing on their plate , eyeing the Cornocupia nervously. I am one of them. I am devising a plan in my head. I think , that if I kill everyone I see , the others would be too scared to come face me. I plan to stick around the Cornocupia , hiding out in a tree. I hope I can get a bow , or if I can't , I can craft one. I just hope I get at least some arrows , or some armour. I expect that everyone will grab some weapons and leg it. I will loot all the chests until I get a sword , or an bow.

An explosion. To my right. Everyone in the area turns their head , towards the source of the commotion. Apparently , someone had stepped off their plate by mistake , triggering the pressure plate that sent an electrical charge through a redstone line , towards the TNT that is buried under everyone's plate. The resulting explosion destroys everything within 3 blocks of the plate. The offending player stands no chance. In the chat bar appears the text –

"**Tribute XxProJamesBondIsCoolxX has been slain. 23 tributes remain!"**

Well , one less tribute to worry about. A flow of chat follows the announcement. "Whew!" Glad that wasn't me!" "Poor guy" "noob" are some of the messages projected. Then , another announcement begins.

"**30 seconds until game starts! Get ready!" **

I do just that , and I stand on my plate , ready to dash to the Cornocupia.

"**10"**

The countdown begins.

"**9"**

I get ready.

"**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4"**

"good luck" someone says.

"**3!"**

"**2!"**

The last second feels like an age. Everything moves in slow motion.

"**1!"**

"**The games begin! Go , go , GO!"**

I sprint as fast as I can to the Cornocupia , opening the chests. In one is an enchanted leather helmet. In another is a golden chestplate. In another one there is a bow. Lucky me! I find some arrows too , and five snowballs and two steaks. I speed off into the trees and keep going until I am down to 3 hunger points. Dang! What was I thinking? I only had two steaks! Suddenly , I notice a chest hidden in the ground , and I open it. I hit the jackpot. I find six porkchops , a steak and a stone sword. I also find some iron leggings. That reminds me , I think. I switch to my inventory and put my armour on. I eat a steak and climb up into the trees. I backtrack the way I came , back over the trees towards the Cornocupia. It's only then I notice that five tributes were slain in the scramble for weapons in the clearing. Hopefully , I will find some missed stuff , that people dropped. I hear a noise. Below , on the ground. I ready my bow. I see a nametag , but it's too far away to make out. It comes closer. I steady my breathing. Closer. Closer. I can make out the nametag now. 'Toofast9' I relax. Toofast9 is my friend on MC-Legends Creative , so he'll probably leave me alone , or better , team up. Toofast9 hasn't noticed my nametag yet. Then , he looks up. He is directly below me. I type –

"Hello , my friend. Want to team?"

"kk" comes the reply. Toofast isn't one for long , neat conversation. I only do it because I can type quickly and it makes me seem older , and more sensible.

Anyway , I drop down , with a crunch. Half a heart. It'll heal , I think to myself.

"I'm heading towards the Cornocupia to scavenge anything I find. Want to come?"

"kk" Toofast says.

I explain my battle plan to stick in the trees and plug anyone I see , that is hostile with arrows. He nods. I climb into the trees once again , with Toofast in tow.

After a while , we reach the Cornocupia. It's empty. I make a move , but Toofast bars my way.

"could b traps" he says. I nod in agreement. Good thinking , friend , I think. Instead , we watch the arena for a while. Nothing moved. Not even a whisper. We then get ready to sprint into the clearing , when I notice something. The TNT traps surrounding the plates had been dug up , and buried around the Cornocupia. Whoever set these traps had thought to fill the holes back up to make it seem innocent enough. I only notice because the dirt around the Cornocupia has no grass. Neither does the area around the plates. You don't need to be Notch to figure out what was up. I tell Toofast , and we take a last minute look around for any other players , ready to pounce. It was clear , so we craft some shovels , some pickaxes , and a pair of shears.

"In case someone set tripwires too" I tell Toofast. We ready our tools , and we sprint into the clearing. All clear so far. The plan was that we take turns disarming the traps while the other person keeps watch out for any other hostiles , player or monster. Toofast was first to disarm , so I kept a lookout , my bow in my hand. He disarmed the trap , and took the TNT.

"For later" he says to me with a wink. Good idea. I start disarming another trap , and I make sure to pocket the redstone as well. We get through the lot and we make it to the chests. We take a peek..

"**The chests have been refilled! Keep going!"**

"Great timing" I say. We loot the lot , and we're just about to leg it , when Toofast notices some nametags. At least seven. Stay or run? Toofast wanted to run but I decided that , with the new stuff we got , we would be able to make a stand. We don our new armour , and we wait. Finally , the players emerge into the clearing , weapons drawn. They charge. I fire off arrows and hit a few. They go down , heavily. Dead , I note.

But some still remain. They're too close to hit with my bow , so I draw my sword , and hack through them all. I take a few hits. So does Toofast , who is swinging his sword skilfully. I stick my blade into someone's back , and then slide it out. Only two left. I attack , but my sword is knocked out of my hand, I take a punch to the gut and go down heavily. They

stand over me , watching me. One says-

"Hah! Noob! You only had a sword!"

So they don't realise I still have my bow.

I might have a chance.

"Let's slot him , before he legs it." The other says.

Hmm.. I was planning on the opposite.

"Good suggestion sir. Thank you." I say.

My politeness catches them off guard , and they back away. Then they draw their swords. Now's my chance! I jump up , bow in hand , and kill one. Toofast gets the other one. Disaster averted. We run into the woods and head for the force field. Less chance of being discovered , there. The sky is twilight , and we decide to take a rest. We find a cave , craft some torches , and block ourselves in. We then take a minute to discuss what happened in the clearing.

"I got two with my bow. Then they were too close and I had to use my sword. I think I got another two then. Then I lost my sword and I got confronted. I used my bow , because the two confronters didn't realise I had one. They were at the back of the pack during the charge. I got one and you got the other." I say.

"i got about 3. my PvP skills aren't great in a crowd of enemies. Then I got the one that was about to kill you. And here we are." Toofast replies.

I lost three hearts during the whole encounter , so I eat some steak. I offer Toofast some as well , but he refused. His food bar was full enough to heal with. We start a small mine to gain materials , but we wouldn't make it too big , since we wouldn't be staying. So we get some cobblestone and iron , and we craft some new armour and tools.

The morning comes and we come out of our cave , to find the arena full of skeletons and zombies burning in the glare of the sun. We decide to collect the bones to tame wolfs. They could come in handy. Suddenly , something drops down from a ledge and starts shooting arrows. Another player! We whirl round , only to find a skeleton rattling as it burned.

"We should keep going to the force field." I say.

We continue on our journey without event. After a while , we come out of the woods and end up on the plains. We take care , because it's easier to be spotted. After a day's walking , we finally reach the force field. But night is approaching , so we build up another shelter , and we sweat it out. But , at midnight , a player comes knocking. We ready our swords , and I open the door. The player looks harmless. She says-

"I am not here to attack. In fact , quite the opposite."

"o really? If u try 2 kill us we will kill u. k?" Toofast threatens.

"That's fine. I just wanted to say- I hate the Hunger Games. I'm not the only one. Me and some others are heading for a hidden outpost , deep underground in a ravine. It's sort of a peace zone. People go there to trade and we try to hatch plans to destroy this evil 'sport' once and for all." replies the player. I look at her nametag. jinxell. I know jinxell from MC-Legends Creative as well.

"Who are the others , and where are they?" I ask.

Jinxell replies "BrynneCrafter and JGirlUK. They're over that hill. We're almost at the entrance to the ravine. We just need to find it. Care to join us?"

"It's actually a pretty good plan. Better than sticking it out here , in a makeshift shelter , smack bang next to the force field. Let me confer with my friend." I reply.

"Ok" says jinxell.

"Should we go?" I ask Toofast.

"kk" comes the short reply.

I open the door again , and I say to jinxell-

"Wait a moment , let us get our stuff. We'll be over in a minute. Meet you over the hill."

"Alright. See you there."

We pack up , and head for the hill. It's a short climb , but it's very steep. At points we have to dig through the surface of the hill. Finally , we get to the top , and we're met with a campfire , blazing away into the night.

Brynnecrafter , jinxell and JGirlUK (All my friends) sit around it , chatting.

"What are you doing? You'll attract any hostile for miles around!" I hiss.

Upon hearing this news , the girls quickly put it out , and we're plunged into darkness. Toofast lights a torch , which doesn't show as much , and we are safe from hostile mobs.

"Glad you came" JGirlUK says.

"Got any food? We're running low , and we're hurt." BrynneCrafter says.

I give her three porkchops , which she splits up amongst them. Toofast and I sit down , and we discuss a plan.

"We should wait until the morning , before we look for the entrance" JGirl says.

"we have a shelter not far from here. safe , and room for us all." Toofast pipes in. We all agree to return to our shelter , and we go.

Soon , we we're in our compact , but safe and warm shelter. I give everyone some milk , and we drink up. Soon , morning comes , and we head outside.

"The entrance is here SOMEWHERE" jinxell murmurs.

We look around for a bit. It's hard , but eventually , JGirl finds it hidden in a pond of water. A small , 1x1 hole , leading to an underground chamber , is discovered. The water is stopped from flowing in by a sign. We pile into the chamber , cold and wet. At one end of the chamber is the ravine , and at the other end , we see signs welcoming us to 'The Outpost'. We head for the ravine , and Brynne glances over the edge.

"I can see it. It's down there , but how do we get down?" she reported.

jinxell had a bucket of water , so she used it to make a safe waterfall. Messy , but safer than jumping. Toofast goes first. Brynne after , me next , then JGirl and jinxell follow. We get to the bottom , and The Outpost stands before us , high and mighty. The door is made of iron , and there is a sentry standing guard. We tell him we're here to make peace , and he stands to attention. He sends a message through to inside before the iron door snaps open. We enter. I gasp. The room I am in is beautiful. Glowstone is placed at even places in the wall. The whole place is made of wood , and a carpet of blue wool covers the floor. There are signs displaying the members of the peace group. And then I notice that there are approximately twenty people standing in the room , watching us curiously. I recognise some people , like butterkings8 , robenek2017 , and fuzzbrain1. We embrace , and we shake hands and catch up with each other. Then , someone enters the room through another door , this one wooden. The person stands up , and I note that she seems to be in charge. She clears her throat.

"We are glad to welcome new members to The Outpost. I am alexsoftwareltd , and we are here to destroy every last block of this evil arena. Hopefully , our new members will help us achieve this goal. Please , everyone follow me to the meeting room , and we will discuss what resources we have. We will also show the newcomers around. Then we can start to plan how to destroy the arena without killing any Outpost members. Darthehlek , would you care to show these friends around?"

darthehlek stepped forward.

"Follow me" said darthehlek , and he goes through the door that Alex had entered. We follow. Darth takes us along a corridor , with doors 'leading to storage rooms' Darth said. We reach the end of the corridor , and we go through some doors. We see a farm , with a melon patch , some animals kept in pens , and chests containing produce. We pass a wheat farm , and go through into another corridor , this one made of obsidian.

"This is our most secure area of the entire Outpost. Here , we keep our weapons , for emergencies. Then , along here we have the personal rooms and storage."

Darthehlek shows us into another corridor , going through about five iron doors , a lever being flipped at each one. Outpost personnel shut the doors behind us. Darth points out our guest rooms , and then he announces that it is the end of the tour , and that we must return to the meeting room. He motions to follow him through another door. We follow , and we find ourselves in a long room , with a table , and chairs sat around it. Alex is there , and so are the rest of The Outpost. We take a seat , and we start talking.

"How was the tour? I hoped you learnt a bit about how we operate. Peacefully of course." Alex greeted us.

We then start to formulate a plan to destroy the arena , without any losses. I point out that me and Toofast have some TNT , which we could use. Alex agrees , and rather melodramatically , the whole room cheers.

We plan for hours , days even. People come and go. We get drinks and meals. People bring beds so we can sleep. I don't know how long , but it was a long time. After a while , the only people in the room are jinxell , JGirl , me and Alex. We go over the plan one more time. Alex says-

"Ok , so first , we get everyone to safety. We will do this by setting up a tower , with redstone leading to the bottom.. A lightning storm is due tomorrow at noon. We have a time window to pull this off. We set up the tower. lead some redstone to some TNT that (Jack and Toofast brought) we will have set up next to the force field. The lightning will strike the tower , sending a charge through the redstone , all the way down , and it ignites the TNT. The blast will destroy the whole force field , but nothing else will be destroyed-"

JGirl pipes in. "So , why are we doing this then? I thought we were aiming to destroy the arena?"

Alex gives her a withering look , then replies-

" The force field will be destroyed. This is so that mostly everyone in the arena can escape. We are not barbarians. Then , we will send in the main course. We will use the same system , although we will use more TNT. We will activate this one manually , once everyone's out the way. We will use another redstone wire to link to the tower , then we activate , with a lever , from a safe distance. The resulting explosion will blow the whole arena to bedrock level. Only then can we consider our mission completed. I thank Toofast for coming up with this clever system. He calls it the Digit-Nuke." she smiles at Toofast , who blushes profusely.

We get some sleep. That night , I am restless. What if the explosion destroys not only the arena , but us? I ignore my worries and fall into a deep sleep.

In the morning , I wake up. I take a shower , eat some porkchops , pull on my signature hoodie and leg it down to the lobby.

Everyone is standing there , ready to go. I realise my mistake. I run back to my guest room , and grab my stuff. I pull an iron chestplate over my head. Then I run back down. Now everyone's ready. We march out the door , and swim up the waterfall that jinxell made , and we climb out of the ravine. We find the entrance chamber , and the hole in the ceiling where we'd entered through. We all go through , one at a time , then we find ourselves back on the plains. Alex leads the way to the force field. Then , with Toofast's help , she and some Outpost engineers set up the tower. I look at my watch. Almost noon. At least twelve minutes. I worry. I dash over to where the tower is being erected , and I shout up to Alex , just as the sky goes dark. It starts raining. I swear , and they finish the tower. Only thing was , they couldn't get down. If they were still on that tower when the lightning struck , they would be fried harder than a Big Mac at McDonalds. Their doom is inevitable. Then the lightning comes. It strikes a tall tree , in the forest in the distance , and I can just see it catching fire. The next one will hit the tower , I think. Suddenly , I get an idea. I grab five water buckets , and dig a two block deep pit , 5x5. I fill it with water , and motion for the builders to jump. They all go , one at a time , and then just Toofast is left. He jumps just as the lightning strikes the tower. It explodes , and Toofast hits the water. We pull him out. Brynne checks his pulse. Nothing. I jump on his chest , and he lets out a weak 'ow'. We all gather round , and Toofast chuckles.

"I was only pretending to be dead , you fool!" Toofast gets up , but the lightning has weakened him. We take him away from the tower. Then the TNT ignites.

I forgot about the TNT. It completely obliberates the force field , bringing down chunks of glass. No-one said this would happen! Everyone runs for cover. I avoid a very large piece , sliding under a boulder. I gesture for everyone to do the same. Everyone is safe now. We wait until the force field has stopped collapsing. Then Alex gets up , and says –

"Prime the TNT! Get everyone out , now! Run that way. Regroup on the border!" she points to a desert biome , and then everyone starts running. Only me , Alex , Toofast and butterkings8 remain. I grab a redstone torch , Toofast sets up the TNT , and butterkings sets the redstone. Alex directs it all. Soon , we're finished.

"Job well done!" Alex said.

"LOOK OUT!" butter shouts.

We all whirl round , to find an army of tributes running at us. I ready my sword , set the redstone torch and I leg it. The redstone takes a few seconds to run up the tower , back down , and finally hits the TNT. By this time , I am well away. My friends are by my side. The tributes are chasing us. They stop to examine the Digi-Nuke. They don't realise what it is until it detonates. The explosion destroys everything within range. About 400 blocks , I think. The desert is out of range of the explosive. It is chasing us. We are at the 389 mark. So close! Can we make it?

I trip. I manage to catch myself. I keep running. The flames are so close they're melting my armour. The border is five blocks away. We won't make it , I think.

We make it. The explosion dies out , just as we dive across the border.

We had made it. We were alive. I was alive. Everyone cheered! The noise! The laughter , at the fact that we'd beaten Death. The fact that we'd beaten The MC-Legends Hunger Games.

I am happy.

**Three years later. **

The air is chill. I grit my teeth as I climb the skyscraper. I am on a mission. I am looking for vengeance. The griefers destroyed my life. I will destroy theirs. They stole my items. I will do the same , to them. I am out for revenge.

**Coming soon!**

.


End file.
